Proclamado mío
by LizzieVidal
Summary: Seto Kaiba está enamorado de Yami Atemu, tanto que no le importa parecer un acosador con él si se trata de estar al tanto de cada movimiento que hace el tricolor que le ha robado la razón. -Prideshipping (Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi) -Inspirado en la canción "Every Breath You Take" de The Police.


**Proclamado mío**

" _El amor sólo existe en la obsesión de obtenerlo"._

—Bésame Seto -La sola voz del chico frente a él hacía que el corazón del dueño de unos perfectos ojos zafiros se fundiera y destilara un inmensurable amor.

—Haré más que besarte, voy a hacerte mío -Las palabras del castaño provocaron un sonrojo delicioso en las níveas mejillas del portador de unos inigualables ojos color rubí a los que Seto Kaiba era completamente impotente, a los que caía rendido, solo porque estaba enamorado de este.

—Yo seré tuyo todas las veces que quieras -Esas palabras eran la invitación perfecta para el castaño para olvidarse de todo y poseer a Yami Atemu, la persona que él más amaba en el mundo.

—Por siempre y únicamente mío, eres mío, mío para siempre, me perteneces Yami -Al escuchar las palabras del oji-zafiro el oji-rubí sonrió ladinamente comenzando a besarlo de una manera lenta y pausada que con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía mucho más demandante, las caricias del tricolor recorrían la espalda del castaño mientras este se dedicaba a acariciar con un poco de fuerza las largas piernas de este hasta llegar a sus glúteos los cuales apretaba firmemente haciendo que el más bajo de los dos soltara suaves gemidos que excitaban al oji-zafiro.

—Vamos, mi dragón, tómame de una vez -El tricolor mencionaba las palabras como podía entre gemidos, ese apodo calentaba de sobremanera al castaño quien se volvía completamente un ser irracional al estar prendado del cuerpo del chico de los ojos rubíes.

—Como ordene, mi señor -Tal vez Seto Kaiba era orgulloso y le costaba mucho ser delicado con las personas que lo rodeaban, pero al estar junto al tricolor este se derretía, solo existía para complacer a Yami.

Seto comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de la playera del tricolor acariciando suavemente sus pezones mientras su boca bajaba desde la boca de Yami hasta su cuello el cual lamía como si probara alguna clase de rico manjar y precisamente para Seto no había manjar en este mundo más delicioso que su amado oji-rubí.

Yami gemía suavemente tratando de arrancarle la camisa al castaño, sus manos le exigían tocar su piel y comenzar a recorrerla con sus labios, como lo había hecho en el pasado tantas veces.

El castaño había subido la camisa del tricolor ya había comenzado a estimular los pezones de este con su hábil lengua, pero poco a poco había descendido desde estos por su abdomen dejando un camino de saliva, el blanco del oji-azul era llegar hasta la hombría del chico que tenía debajo de él.

Cuando llegó a esta abrió el botón del pantalón con cuidado, pero perdió todo tacto al momento de quitar de un solo jalón los pantalones del chico con su boxer para dejarlo totalmente desnudo de la cintura para abajo y expuesto totalmente para su disfrute.

Seto tomó la hombría del tricolor con su mano apretándolo con un poco de fuerza, haciendo que este sacara un gemido mucho más fuerte, para Seto eso gemidos eran música, era como si un coro de ángeles estuviese cantándole las canciones más bellas del universo y se sentía dichoso de solo poderlas escucharlas él.

—Ahhg Seto -El oji-rubí intentaba acallar sus gemidos mordiendose el dorso de su mano mientras el castaño comenzaba a masturbarlo de una forma rápida, siguió así hasta que notó la presencia de líquido pre-seminal en la punta del glande de Yami, antes de dejarlo acabar debía darle un placer mejor, ¿qué podía provocar eso más que meterlo a su boca?, nada.

El castaño dirigió sus labios a la punta del glande, cuando estaba a punto de engullirlo para propinarle un mejor disfrute a su adorado oji-rubí….

….

En una gran, oscura y reconfortable habitación se escuchó el sonido violento de un despertador, este había logrado que Seto Kaiba, el empresario número uno de Japón, dueño de Kaiba Corp. despertara abruptamente del profundo y erótico sueño en el que se encontraba, el castaño maldijo al odioso despertador que ahora yacía en el suelo con algunos resortes fuera de este ya que al ver truncado su sueño el CEO lo había arrojado con todas sus fuerzas hacia la alfombra.

Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió al baño, debía arreglarse para estar listo y dirigirse a su empresa por unos papeles importantes antes de ir a la casa de su único y gran amor, Yami Atemu.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando el castaño estaba pulcramente arreglado, portaba de una forma correcta y elegante el traje escolar que odiaba llevar, pero que por regla debía hacerlo, no podía saltarse esa regla, aunque él fuera el principal portador económico de esta, aún si esta le pertenecía casi en su totalidad, este seguía siendo un alumno.

Tomó el maletín que descansaba en su escritorio y salió de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor y desayunar con su pequeño hermano como hacía todas las mañanas.

—¡Buenos días Seto! -Un alegre peli-azabache se había abalanzado sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura, el castaño le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Buenos días Moki -Así es, Seto Kaiba solo podía ser dulce con su hermano y claro, con la persona que era dueña de su corazón.

El tiempo entre hermanos siempre se iba considerablemente rápido, era hora de que Seto se marchara a su empresa y a Mokuba lo fueran a dejar a su colegio.

—¿Tan pronto? -La cara afligida del pequeño frente a él removió el corazón del castaño.

—De acuerdo, ve a prepararte que pasaré a dejarte al colegio antes de dirigirme a la empresa -Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del CEO.

—¡SI! -El grito del peliazabache inundó la mansión, el pequeño Mokuba era el sol de la mansión Kaiba, tal vez sin él en ese lugar todo se volvería gris y sin chiste.

Cuando todo estuvo arreglado ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la limosina para hacer lo pactado, llevar al pequeño Mokuba, ir a la empresa, ir a la casa de Yami y posteriormente ir a la escuela.

Al estar frente al colegio del menor este salió saltando de la limosina.

—Hasta luego Moki.

—Nos veremos en la tarde Seto -Sin más que decir el pequeño Moki desapareció de su vista yendo en compañía de unos amiguitos.

—Roland, a la empresa y ya sabes lo que haremos después, no necesito recordártelo.

—Como usted ordene señor Kaiba -Seto agradecía que Roland fuera su hombre de más confianza y que este lo llevara por las mañanas haciéndolo cómplice de su gran amor para con el tricolor.

Al llegar a la empresa Seto se dirigió rápidamente a su oficina y recogió lo que necesitaba, posteriormente volvió a la limosina para dirigirse a su lugar favorito.

….

Roland se detuvo a una distancia prudente a una casa color crema, había aparcado la limosina en la acera de enfrente como desde la primera vez que había acompañado a su jefe a ese lugar.

Seto miró la hora en su reloj, eran las siete con treinta y tres minutos, a los segundos de la casa salió un chico de piel nívea, cabello tricolor, cuerpo delgado, pero musculoso y poseedor de unos impactantes ojos rubíes, Yami Atemu era toda una belleza y Seto no era ningún idiota para no darse cuenta de ese hecho.

El tricolor emprendió su camino hacia el instituto Domino siendo seguido sin que este se diera cuenta por el castaño y su chofer, Seto amaba a Yami, lo amaba como nadie iba a poder amarlo en este mundo, él lo sabía perfectamente, pero desgraciadamente el tricolor no era consciente de eso.

Dos cuadras antes de llegar al instituto el tricolor se encontró con un chico, uno que Seto no había visto nunca por esos rumbos, se trataba de un chico un poco más alto que el oji-rubí, de cabellera azabache y ojos color esmeralda, en el pabellón de su oreja izquierda portaba un dado, y en su frente una banda roja con negro.

El chico le sonrió amigablemente a SU oji-rubí, ese simple acto desencadenó en Seto una terrible inseguridad, ¿acaso ese chico y SU Yami se traían algo?, no, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo, Yami Atemu solamente le pertenecía a él.

Continuó mirando la escena hasta que ambos chicos siguieron su camino antes de llegar a la cuadra de la escuela el tricolor tropezó siendo detenido entre los brazos del oji-esmeralda rápidamente, los rostros de ambos chicos habían quedado demasiado cerca para el gusto del CEO a quien le hirvió la sangre, nadie osaba tocar a su posesión más valiosa y vivía para contarlo.

—Roland, ese tipo del dado debe desaparecer -Una simple frase que demandaba un capricho del castaño, una simple frase que era más que nada una orden, una que se debía cumplir al pie de la letra sin objeción alguna.

—Como usted ordene señor Kaiba -Una sonrisa maliciosa se implantó en el rostro del oji-zafiro, después de hoy ya no tendría que volver a preocuparse por ese tipo.

Al llegar a la escuela el castaño se bajó rápidamente de su limosina para dirigirse a su salón, él sabía que no había necesidad de repetirle la orden dada a Roland, él como su hombre de confianza sabía acatar cualquier pedimento del CEO solo con mencionárselo una sola vez.

Seto amaba la primera clase ya que era una de las que compartía con Yami, ya que gracias a esa clase se había enamorado locamente de ese chico.

….

Ojos zafiro se encontraban mirando detenidamente, embelesadamente y tal vez, solo tal vez obsesivamente al chico que era dueño de sus pensamientos desde que había comenzado el curso.

Seto Kaiba miraba al que se había vuelto la única y más hermosa obsesión de toda su vida, Yami Atemu era su compañero de clase en historia antigua y en química, durante esas clases el castaño se había dado cuenta de la capacidad intelectual de Yami y eso lo había dejado más cautivado que la belleza del chico por sí misma.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en clase de Historia Antigua, el tricolor se encontraba frente a la clase exponiendo clara y perfectamente el tema de la _Guerra Boshin_ , sin duda el portador de los ojos-rubíes era muy inteligente y muy culto, podía hablar fluidamente sobre un acontecimiento que había pasado hace muchos años como si él hubiera estado presente en el lugar de los hechos, las preguntas de sus compañeros le llovían al chico frente a ellos, tal vez algunos planeaban preguntarle cosas difíciles para que él no pudiera responderles y así hacerlo quedar mal frente a todos y dejarlo como un tonto, pero Yami siempre tenía la respuesta exacta para aclarar las dudas de todos sus compañeros, tal como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

Para Seto, Yami era el único que podía estar a la par con él en cuanto a conocimientos de ambas materias, ambos se esforzaban aunque sin mucho empeño ya que no lo necesitaban para ser los mejores de dichas clases y entre ellos se retaban por el primer lugar, esa perfecta rivalidad era algo que emocionaba al castaño, de esa forma podía obtener un poco la atención de Yami ya que este también trataba de ganarle siempre a él, cosa que terminaba siendo un empate, sonrisas cómplices junto a un apretón de mano entre ambos deseándose mejor suerte en el próximo parcial era la parte que más amaba el oji-zafiro, esos pequeños momentos donde cruzaba palabras y miradas directas con el oji-rubí eran momentos que atesoraba por siempre.

….

Durante los recesos, Seto permanecía en su salón mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín donde solía comer cada día Yami que siempre era acompañado por sus "idiotas amigos", como este solía llamarlos, le molestaba el no poder formar parte de ese tonto club para poder permanecer a su lado, pero al menos si no formaba parte de ellos no tendría que soportar a la cotorra, al mono y al perro faldero como solía llamar a los inseparables de Yami.

No había un solo movimiento del tricolor que se le pudiera escapar al CEO, de alguna manera cada movimiento del oji-rubí este lo sabía, si sonreía falsamente, si no estaba conforme en algo, si algo lo entristecía, si algo le importaba realmente, este lo sabía, sí, se encontraba tan enamorado, tan obsesionado… No, Seto sabía que no estaba obsesionado puesto que «El amor solo existía en la obsesión de tenerlo» y este lo aplicaba muy bien, él era el único que podía llenar las expectativas del castaño, cuando miraba alrededor no podía mirar a nadie más que a su amado tricolor, todo se volvió oscuridad y ahí, frente a él, se encontraba bajo una blanca luz su único amor, SU Yami ya que este le pertenecía, aunque este no fuera consciente de nada, aunque este lo ignorara, ya tenía un nombre marcado, el nombre de Seto Kaiba.

….

Las clases habían terminado una vez más, el castaño se dirigió a los casilleros para quitarse los zapatos escolares y calzarse sus finos zapatos topándose en el camino con el oji-rubí, el castaño pasó muy junto al tricolor haciendo que sus brazos chocaran, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa ladina y siguieron su camino, la sonrisa de Yami era una de las cosas que Seto más amaba en este universo, si él pudiera ser la causa de esa sonrisa cada día cuan feliz sería, pero eso lo sería pronto, el castaño ya lo había decidido y lo conseguiría así fuera lo último que hiciera en vida, sin importarle seguir quitando a más "pequeños estorbos" de su camino con tal de obtenerlo, cuando un Kaiba fija su mirada en alguien no hay ser sobre la tierra o fuera de esta que le impida obtener lo que él ya proclamó como suyo.


End file.
